


Watch This

by Lyzzybelle



Series: Stories I started to write (and might one day finish) [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But sometimes I leave a few things on the shelf, Canon is Lyzzy's Shopping Cart, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzybelle/pseuds/Lyzzybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turns eighteen on the day the Englishman knocks on his door and opens him up to a world of Watchers, Slayers and Werewolves. In this new twist, Stiles learns that the bad guys aren't always bad and the good guys aren't always good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Picture the TW werewolf archetype rather than the BtVS one.

* * *

The day Stiles turned eighteen was the day the Englishman showed up at his door. His father had just gotten of the night shift and, at six thirty in the morning, looked as if he had gone three rounds with a prizefighter; over the last month, Stiles noticed that his father was sleeping less and drinking more.

Stiles was upstairs, printing off the last few pages of his history paper ("Any topic" his teacher, Ms Jones had cheerily chirped "as long as it refers to an actual battle between at any point in history. You can get creative!"). Stiles' paper referred to the Battle of Leuctra, in which the mighty Spartan's were defeated by the Sacred Band of Thebes - an army made up of homosexual men. Sexual stereotyping aside, he felt his argument was concise and clear and he took it a step further and used the battle as an argument for openly gay men being able to enlist in the US military.

He didn't hear the knock on the door but he did hear his father's voice raised into a shout. Unsure what caused the commotion, he made for his door and his socked feet skidded across the wooden floor, out his bedroom door and into the hallway.

As he stepped down the stairs, he could make out his father's words.

"…no right! You can't just waltz in here and expect me to…"

The angry shout was interrupted by a cool, clipped British accent.

"I _expect_ ," he said, enunciating each sound of the word, "that you would follow Claudia's wishes."

At the mention of his mother, Stiles stopped on the stairs.

"My mom?" the sound his voice had both men turning toward the base of the stairs where he stood, mouth open in shock as he gaped at the two men. It had been ten years since his mother had passed away and it was rare to hear her name spoken at his house. She had been much loved and it was too painful for him and his father to talk about her. But sometimes, he wished…

"Upon my word," the British man exclaimed in a soft voice. He took a step toward Stiles then hesitated and glanced at Stiles' father. John Stalinski gave the man a jerky nod then looked away, rapidly blinking his eyes and the man walked the rest of the way until he stood before Stiles.

The man was tall and, as Stiles stood on the bottom step raising his own height by at least four inches, they stood eye to eye.

"You have her eyes." The man finished softly. So long did he stare at Stiles that soon the young man shifted his weight uneasily and looked at his father.

"Dad?" it could have been a question or plea, even he wasn't sure which but then the stranger stepped backward and cleared his throat. In an uncharacteristic act of belligerence, his father shot the man a resentful glare and said nothing.

"Right." the man nodded to himself, then held out his hand for Stiles to shake.

Rupert Giles." he stated, then continued. "You, I imagine, must be young Amerawdwr."

He said the Welsh name so fluently and Stiles blinked at the sudden moisture in his eyes as he had a sudden recollection of the lilt of his mother's voice as she shared stories from her country; it had been so long since he had heard his own name, he had almost forgotten how to pronounce it...

It turned out that Rupert Giles ("Call me Giles, I insist, after all we are family.") was his mother's second cousin. His mother had grown up in Wales but spent many of her childhood summers at the Giles home in London, England because their fathers, though distantly related, were as close as brothers.

Later, after his father reluctantly went to sleep and as the morning turned to afternoon, all thoughts of school forgotten, Stiles learned about his mother's legacy- about Watchers, Slayers and Vampires. Giles had arrived to offer Stiles, who had just reached the age of majority, the chance of a lifetime. A chance to learn about creatures he had only heard about in fairytales, a chance to go to a school in Ohio and become a Watcher, as his mother had been. 

It wasn't the "Yer a wizard, 'arry" revelation from the famous Harry Potter books, but it was close.

-Stay Tuned


End file.
